When You're Gone
by mute90
Summary: When Sonny broke, he waited for Jason to come.


Title: When You're Gone

Summary: When Sonny broke, he would wait for Jason to come.

Disclaimer: General Hospital is not mine. This is just me being obsessed.

* * *

Sonny Corinthos sat in the middle of his penthouse, a poker held tightly in one blood-stained hand. Shards of glass littered the floor. The coffee table was overturned. The couch had a series of rips along their backs. Every picture was either broken or face down…except for the one Sonny held in his free hand.

Sonny rubbed a finger over the picture, ignoring the blood smear it created.

Pretty soon, Jason would come. He was sure of that. He would come and put the coffee table right again. He'd pick up the glass and get someone to fix the couches.

"It's wasn't your fault, Sonny," Jason would say.

"Don't say that. It's not true!" Sonny would reply, because that's what Sonny always said. He'd tell Jason not to forgive him even though he knew Jason always would.

"I don't lie, Sonny."

Then, Sonny would start to listen because Jason didn't lie. If Jason told him, then it had to be the truth. "I know you don't."

"Then, believe me, it wasn't your fault."

That's what Jason was going to say as soon as he got there.

Sonny got up from the floor. He could feel glass digging into his already injured hand but he ignored it. The poker was allowed to fall to the floor but the picture stayed. It stayed right where it was.  
He poured alcohol into a cracked glass and drank.

Jason's birthday was coming up. He'd be seven. Sonny didn't even remember how old Jason Quartermaine would be.

"I'm sorry," Sonny would say.

Jason would frown and give him that look; the look that seemed to say that Sonny was the brain-damaged one. "Why are you sorry?"

"For – losing it – so close to your birthday. Who knows? I could've pushed it, ended in a straitjacket, and you'd have to spend your birthday alone with Carly."

Jason would shake his head. "She'd probably try to throw a surprise party."

"But, of course, it wouldn't be a surprise -."

" – Because Carly's plans never work."

Carly might bust in then and start arguing with Jason but she'd never win because Jason would let her keep talking until she sunk herself.

Somebody knocked on the door but Sonny ignored it because Jason didn't knock. He had the key, stole Carly's spare key and never mentioned it. Sonny acted like he didn't know and when Carly went searching for it, he'd already had Max make a new one.

Sonny chuckled.

Jason was going to marry Courtney. When they had kids, Courtney would tell them how Uncle Sonny tried to break her and Jason up and she'd make it sound funny. Sonny would lie through his teeth and say that he always wanted Jason with his sister and he always thought Courtney was good enough for Jason.

The lock clicked and Sonny turned.

He saw short blonde hair and a stoic face but it faded away, to be replaced by Carly's hair and her tear-streaked face.

Sonny almost threw his glass at her. "Get out."

"Sonny," she bit her lip, took a deep breath, and tried again, "Sonny, let me talk to you."

"No, get out."

She flinched. "Sonny, please."

"Get out!"

"I'm not leaving you alone!" she shouted.

"Jason's coming," Sonny said, simply.

Carly shook her head. "No, he's not." Sonny opened his mouth but she continued, "Jason's not coming today. He's not coming tomorrow. Jason – Jason is never coming again."

Sonny threw the glass.

Carly threw up her hands but the glass sailed over her and crashed into the wall. Sonny picked up another glass.

Max grabbed Carly and dragged her out as another glass hit where her head had been. He threw another and another at the wall and at the door until he was sure she wouldn't try to come back. He then went back to the middle of the room and sat.

The picture was still held safely in his hand; Jason sat in front of his chocolate cake. The candle on top was in the shape of a one. His eyes were looking away from the camera but he was smiling.

Sonny nodded.

Pretty soon, Jason would come.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
